The present invention relates to mailboxes and, more particularly, to a mailbox assembly having novel guide channels for providing interchangeable message panels that can be secured therein.
Most mailboxes are a single color and do not allow the owner to express their moods, holidays or the special events in their lives, which of course change from time to time. Furthermore, mailboxes and mailbox accessories do not allow for the display of interchangeable messages or artwork that can be changed at the desire of the owner. Therefore, personalizing mailboxes can take up a significant amount of time, and be difficult to change or just remove when the user no longer wants to express the last message. Moreover, many personalized mailboxes are normally left behind when one moves.
As can be seen, there is a need for mailbox assembly having novel guide channels for providing interchangeable message panels that can be secured therein. The specially designed angle “L” and “T” guides attach to the mailbox allowing a message panel to be removed and replaced in a manner of seconds with no tools, enabling the owner to celebrate holidays and family events on their mailbox with the easy and rapid replacement of the message panels. The message panels can be reused in the future. The present invention contemplates a removable mailbox so that the owner has the ability to employ interchangeable message panels with them if they move to a new location.